conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaias Emanuel
Isaias Emanuel (Amharic; literally meaning "God's helper" and "God is with us" to signify "God's helper is with us") is the mayor of the Aksumitian city known as Mateos. He is considered the best mayor that the city has ever had. He is currently 34 years old and has been ruling the city for the past 6 years. Background Isaias Emanuel was born to two wealthy citizens of Mateos. His father was a typical politician and his mother was a typical housewife. He was just a regular kid among the thousands that lived there. But over the years, through hard work and determination. Isaias ended up being considered one of the most gifted minds of his entire generation. Isaias frequently was tutored in several different languages in order to make him profiecient in trading and diplomacy. Already knowing Ge'ez, he learned a few European languages. He studied politics greatly to expand his knowledge and began to come up with many new ideas and plans on how to improve Mateos. As Mateous' current mayor, wasn't a very good one, and had caused the deaths of many of the Maeteos' men. Which in the coming years, eventually resulted in rebellion, something that Isaias contributed greatly too. Once the mayor was overthrown and kicked out of office, the city needed a new one, one that truly cared about it's people and posssessed the knowledge, determination, and overall personality of one. Eventually, the people decided that Isaias would be best fit for the role. He was the main one who led the rebellion afterall. And so, Isaias had become the mayor of Mateos. Currently, he is thinking of ways to greatly improve his people's weapontry, armor, transportation, and overall influence and popularity. Personality Isaias is a very stoic, relaxed, and collected individual. He hardly displays any emotion most of the time and makes most decisions without a second thought, because he had already thought about it earlier. He will do whatever it takes in order to improve Mateous at all cost, as long as it doesn't harm the people too much. Which is one of the main reasons he was chosen as the mayor. He is quite intellectual, well-versed in several different languages, knowledgable in trade, skilled in politics, and has a natural talent in diplomacy. In almost every situation, Isaias always get what he wants. He is always able to change people's minds, no matter what the scenario is, things pretty much always go his way. He doesn't exactly threaten people, but he isn't always so nice with them either, it depends on the situation at hand really. Overall, Isaias has big dreams for the future of Mateos and will go to great lengths to achieve them, even if it means surrendering to the enemy. Appearance Isaiah is a rather tall and lean man with dark brown skin, dark green eyes, and very curly dark brown hair. He is 6'1" and weights 181 lbs. He also possess a curly mustache and a short scruffy beard, making him look older and more professional. He typical wears the usual mayor attire, which is consisted of several layers of bronze garnments and white cloth. Category:Pages added by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Aksumites Category:Male Category:Mayors